


Bad Words

by yomimashou



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sou wants to find the right words to make Marius feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Words

**Author's Note:**

> I found the end of Sexy Zone Channel episode 15 (the Village Vanguard one) pretty upsetting, but it seemed like Sou wanted to comfort Marius, and the two of them have been really close recently, so wrote this drabble about them for [shiritori](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/). (Warning for spoilers for the episode.)

"This is bullshit." Sou kicked the seat in front of him in an uncharacteristic display of anger, glancing over at Marius slouched down in the seat next to him. They were waiting in the van for Kento to finish shopping for his prizes, Fuma sleeping in the back row with his headphones on, dead to the world after probably having gotten about two hours of sleep the night before, and Shori so engrossed in looking at the constellation book he'd bought and scribbling in his notebook that he probably wouldn't have noticed someone talking directly in his ear. Not that Sou would have minded the other members knowing how he felt, really, but his words were meant for Marius.

Because in the end, Marius was the one who'd gotten hurt that day. Sure, Sou had been disappointed that he couldn't take home the stuff he'd picked out for himself, and never getting to win any of the contests on their show got old after a while, but he didn't really mind being the butt of a few jokes to make for good TV, and he wasn't going to sweat the small stuff. If nothing else, Marius had deserved to place ahead of him, but no matter who had deserved what, Marius had definitely taken it the hardest, and it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that they kept losing, and it wasn't fair that they hadn't really let Marius talk about his gifts or even tried to make him feel any better afterwards, and the whole thing was just bullshit.

"Sou-chaaaan," came Marius's voice from where he was curled up next to Sou, and Sou sighed, wondering what he could say that would make Marius feel better. "You said a bad word!" he added in the same whiny tone, and it was somehow so unexpected that Sou couldn't help but laugh.

"You say bad words all the time," Sou countered, poking Marius in the shoulder. He had a feeling that "bad words" worked a little differently in Germany, but he wasn't going to be the one to bring that up. "And anyway, it _is_ bullshit. Your gifts were totally better than mine, and better than Kento's! What does he know about girls, anyway?"

Marius slowly lifted his head up to look over at Sou, pouting. "Sou-chan... You're mad just that I lost? Not you?"

Sou blinked at Marius for a second, surprised. "Well, my gift was kind of weird..." he said, laughing self-deprecatingly.

"Hm... it did kind of look like a penis!" Marius giggled, and even if that hadn't been the response Sou was hoping for, he couldn't help but be happy to see Marius smiling again.

"Who's saying bad words now?" he said, shoving Marius playfully in the shoulder, and he felt a little warmer inside when Marius whined back about how mean Sou was, because the sadness and uncertainty from earlier was gone from his voice. He leaned his shoulder against Marius's, smiling a little despite Marius's complaining. "Hey, will you teach me some bad words in German?" It couldn't hurt to bring it up himself just this once, he thought, to make Marius happy. Just this once.


End file.
